This project is designed for "base-line" studies for analgesic activity by the hot-plate and Nilsen methods (subcutaneous and oral administration) and acute toxicity for more interesting compounds. These more promising compounds are further assessed for physical dependence and antagonistic properties in Rhesus monkeys. Occasionally self-administration experiments (for psychologic abuse potential) are performed.